dragon_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
WarriorIconM.jpg WarriorIconF.jpg ArcherM.jpg ArcherFIcon.jpg MageM.jpg MageIconF.jpg As with many RPG-type games, Dragon Pals allows its players to choose a Class for their character. There are three Classes: Warrior, Archer, and Mage. Each of these three Classes has its own set of unique skills and abilities and, once selection is finalized, players can not switch classes without creating a new character. Warriors Strong of heart, Warriors make the most stalwart defenders. Although their attacks are moderate in power, they can withstand the greatest amount of damage. Advantages: Tank, Strong Defenses Disadvantage: Weaker Attack Recommend Stats to Upgrade: HP, PATK, PDEF, MDEF, and CRIT DEF. With their Shield skill and higher-level equipment, Warriors can have a blend of DEF and ATK skills to rival a Mage. In addition, Warriors gain the ability to cause damage to enemies who attack them, adding an extra bite to their ability to deal out damage despite their lower starting PATK power. Due to their starting stats and natural growth via leveling, Warriors tend to excel as late-game characters but struggle early in the game. This makes them a difficult class to play, especially for first-time players. For the experienced or non-competitive player, however, the Warrior can be an excellent class with plenty of options for different stat builds depending on an individual's play style. In addition, the fact that there tend to be fewer Warriors than other classes put those Warriors that stick around in high demand for multi-player instances, due to their ability to shield the more popular -- and more fragile -- Archers. Archers Commanders of explosive power, Archers are known for dealing high damage in battle. They are best used for dealing damage as quickly as possible. Advantage: High Damage Disadvantage: Weak Defense Recommend Stats to Upgrade: HP, Physical Attack, Physical Defense, Magic Defense. With high base PATK power and two Skills devoted to boosting their CRIT, Archers are powerhouses of damage, in addition to being useful for debuffing enemies. An Archer who gets to move on the first round of combat has a big advantage in being able to deal serious damage to their opponent. However, with their low starting defence, Archers have to rely on that first-turn advantage until they're able to socket enough Gems and Dragon Orbs to boost their defence. In multi-player instances, Archers can do very well positioned behind a Warrior or a Mage, forcing them to attack later in battle but giving them a living shield against single-target attacks from the enemy. As a minor note, Archer-class characters may not be human. Both the male and female avatars for this class posess pointed ears and may instead have been intended to be elves, though there is no in-game clarification of this. Given the otherall class design, however, Archers may have been based on Lord of the Rings-style elves, including the long golden hair as well as their bow skills in and of themselves. Mages Masters of the elements, Mages are the proficient in both defense as well as damage. They are the most balanced of all the classes and make powerful healers, as well. Advantages: Balanced Attack and Defense Disadvantage: Recommend Stats to Upgrade: HP, Magic Attack, Physical Defense, Magic Defense, and Crit Resistance. Mages are the general all-around class, but they have a few helpful skills and tricks up their sleaves. For one, the Mage skill Thunder (a Support Skill) deals damage that effectively allow Mages to use two Attack Skills, rather than just one. Additionally, Thunder does not appear to be effected whenever an Archer uses his or her Disarm skill. Further more, being the only class to use MATK, it is also the only class to level-build MDEF so heavily, whereas both Archers and Warriors will have to specifically build up their MDEF to better counter a Mage's attacks. And they better focus on that, seeing as how Mages are one of the most frequently seen classes in the game. Gallery NewMageFSelect.jpg NewMageMSelect.jpg NewWarriorFSelect.jpg NewWarriorMSelect.jpg NewArcherFSelect.jpg NewArcherMSelect.jpg Also see: *Child of Fate *Mage Building Guide *Warrior Building Discussion *Warrior Building Tips, with input from an Archer *Warriors: Building Stats to boost Class Skills *Warrior discussion; covers Guardian Dragon positioning *Orb choice of a top-ranking Warrior *Archers: Choosing Gems and Orbs *Orb choice and Dragon Formation and Skill Set of a high-level Archer Category:Characters Category:Game Mechanics